The invention concerns an arrangement for sampling the grain being delivered to the grain tank of a combine harvester and more particularly, one which is usable and accessible from the operator station of the combine.
It is already known, in combine harvesters in which the operator's station is adjacent a wall of the combine's grain tank, to provide a flap or door hinged along its top edge, permitting the operator to reach into the grain tank to obtain a sample of grain. However, this arrangement permits sampling only when the level of grain in the tank is at or above levels reachable by the operator. In addition, use of a simple access flap of this type requires that it be open for a significant length of time which, when used with operator enclosure atmosphere conditioning equipment involving pressurizing of the enclosure, results in an undesirable loss of air and pressure and the possibility of dust and debris entering the enclosure.